Birth of the dragon sages
by Lukashi
Summary: AU. Natsu unlocks his true dragon slayer form and in doing so he sets off a chain of events that lead down to the truth about the dragon slayers and their purpose in the world. When they find out their purpose will they still love the world or will they turn their backs on it? NatsuxLucy. JellalxErza. GrayxJuvia
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

Lucy walked through the doors of Fairy Tail, smiling brightly and she rushed over to Mirajane who was humming a little bit while cleaning out some glasses, a little smile on her face.

"Mirajane!" Lucy said, leaning forward on the bar and placing her hands on it, Mirajane turning to face her.

"Oh hey Lucy, you seem really happy today." the young woman replied with a dazzling smile.

"I heard a rumour about a fire dragon being seen in some mountains, I... I think it might be Igneel!" Lucy said, Mirajane's eyes going wide.

"Y-you mean... Natsu... might see his dad again?" Mirajane asked, a shaky tone to her voice. Lucy nodded quickly in response and Mirajane grabbed her hand.

"ELFMAN! TAKE OVER THE CLEANING!" Mirajane shouted to her brother who nodded and called out that it was his duty as a man to do it. Once Elfman had taken over, Mirajane dragged Lucy to see the master who was busy with some paperwork, grumbling incoherently in anger.

"Master! Lucy has something important to tell you!" Mirajane said and Makarov looked up with a sigh.

"I'll listen to anything right now to get away from this paperwork..." Makarov said then smiled at Lucy. "So what do you have to tell me Lucy?"

"I think I know where Igneel is Master..." Makarov's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped open, trembling a little bit.

"Lucy, are you being serious?" Makarov asked, his eyes now narrowed.

"Yes I am Master Makarov, I heard the rumour a while ago and I made a request to the celestial spirits for them to possibly check. The celestial king granted it and he sent his spirits to check... they came back with the information that there is indeed a dragon living in those mountains and it has the element of fire."

Lucy bit her lip and looks Makarov in the eyes. "I request to take Natsu, Gray, Erza and Mirajane on a mission to investigate the rumours and if they turn out to be true and it is Igneel who is there... that we can bring him back to Fairy Tail."

Makarov shut his eyes and sighed, looking thoughtful before looking back up at Lucy.

"I want Natsu to meet with Igneel again... but... there's one thing... making me stop this mission..." Makarov said, making Lucy's and Mirajane's hearts sink.

"Wh-what?" Lucy asked weakly, tears coming to her eyes.

Makarov grinned widely. "You have to ask Gajeel, Wendy and me to go with you first!"

Lucy's jaw dropped along with Mirajane's. "Are you being serious!?"

Makarov laughed then looked completely serious, causing a shiver to go up the spine of the celestial mage. "Lucy. We will need all the strength possible to defeat the dragon. If we only have a small amount of members we won't have a chance of beating it, if it's Igneel then Natsu will give us a big advantage due to being able to eat his fire but we can't rely on that, we need a lot more. I'm... I'm going to alert the masters of Blue Pegasus and Lamia scale for assistance."

Lucy gulped and nodded. "O-of course master... um... shall I tell Natsu?"

"No, if he finds out... who knows what he'll do... it's better that we just tell him that we're going with Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale for a large training mission. He's a sucker for anything involving training." Makarov said and the next thing they all knew Natsu had burst in through the door, being trailed by Gajeel, Gray, Erza and Wendy.

"LUCY! WE NEED TO GET A MISSION!" he yelled, fire bursting out of his mouth in small amounts as he grabbed the poor girl and dragged her to the mission board.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Makarov yelled and Natsu came in quickly with Lucy, pale as a sheet.

"Y-yes Master Makarov?" Natsu asked meekly, knowing he had to use respect when Makarov yelled like that.

"Alright Natsu, the strongest members of our guild are going to be going on a training mission with Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus and we think that this is the perfect chance for you to try out your dragon slayer magic against different opponents. Now I've been giving it some thought and I think it's time I showed you something VERY important that you should have been told a long time ago... the rest of you can come too if you wish, I see no reason to hide it from anyone." Makarov then moved to the back of his office and put his hand on a wall, confusing everybody but their eyes went wide and their jaws hit the ground when the wall opened up to reveal a very large scroll. Makarov picked it up then walked down a set of stairs he opened from behind another wall, signalling everyone to follow him. Everybody followed behind the small master down a spiralling set of stairs, coming out into a large marble chamber and they approach a set of double doors.

"Natsu, in here... you'l find something that belonged to Igneel, it's time you take it." Makarov said, everybody's jaws dropping when they heard him.

"Th-thank you Master..." Natsu said softly, completely out of character for him and he stepped into the room, seeing a table that had a storage Lacrima floating above it so Natsu stepped forwards and reached out, grasping it and it began glowing.

"What the-" Natsu started but was cut off when he felt the crystal dig into his palm, a scream erupting from the young Dragon Slayers throat that made everybody else attempt to barge into the door but it wouldn't budge at all.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Makarov yelled and his right arm become huge, slamming his fist into the door but he got a shock of lightning magic that launched him backwards into one of the pillars.

"MASTER!" everybody called out and rushed to check on him, Lucy looking at the door with a heartbreaking expression.

"Natsu..." she whispered softly, imagining the pain he was going through.

"GODDAMMIT! AHHHHH!" Natsu screamed, the lacrima pulsing madly as it poured energy into his body before he froze, dropping to his knees as a barrage of information flooded his mind, pushing it to it's limits. This lasted for a full five minutes before Natsu slumped over, his mind storing the information away and he stood up, mumbling "Fire Dragons... Iron fist..." and he jumped at the door sealing him inside, his fist becoming srrounded with fire as normal and he slammed it into the door, destroying it as if it was paper.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed, seeing that the young Dragon Slayer was fine.

"Lucy..." Natsu said softly, looking at her and Lucy gasped, seeing that Natsu's eyes were golden and that he was hunched over, golden wings coming out of his back and his fingernails had lengthened a little to become claws.

"Wh-what happened to you Natsu?" Lucy asked worriedly, approaching Natsu slowly.

Natsu smiled at Lucy, giving off his trademark impish grin and gives her a thumbs up.

"I'm totally fine!" Natsu exclaimed, grinning widely and Makarov looked at Natsu in awe.

"_So it's true... Dragon Slayers... are the offpsring of dragons."_


	2. A deadly battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

"Natsu, you alright?" Lucy asked, stifling a giggle as Natsu lay out of the window of the carriage, green in the face with swirls in his eyes.

"Please... stop the vehicle..." Natsu groaned before belching, covering his mouth before he threw up. Gajeel suffering the same way next to his fellow Dragon Slayer.

"Wendy, can you use your magic to make them not have their motion sickness?" Makarov asked the young Dragon Slayer politely, Wendy nodding with a smile and aimed her hands at Natsu and Gajeel, saying "Troia" and both Natsu and Gajeel sat up, sighing in relief. "Thanks Wendy." Gajeel said while Natsu grinned widely.

"Okay, the guild masters are going to be at the meeting place any moment now, we should hurry." Makarov said and Erza nodded, making the horses move faster, their location coming into sight after several minutes much to the joy of Natsu.

"NO MORE VEHICLES!" he yelled and jumped out of the carriage, running over to the meeting spot, greeted by the smiling faces of the guild members of Blue Pegasus and Lamia scale.

"Natsu, it's wonderful to see you again." Ichiya spoke, a large grin on his face before he spotted Erza, moving over to her with hearts in his eyes. "My dearest Erza, your beauty has once again captured my heart." he said, striking his signature pose before Erza hit him on the head with her gauntlet. "Oops. My hand slipped." she said with an eye twitch.

"Thank god, someone finally hit him." Lyon said, smirking as he looked at Gray who smiled a little.

"Lyon." Gray said, holding out his hand. "Gray." Lyon replied, grasping Gray's hand and he shook it firmly, looking Gray in the eye.

"I'm curious as to how strong you've gotten Gray, it should be fun seeing what else you can do." Lyon said, letting go of Gray's hand.

"Actually, there's a different reason why we're all gathered here." Jura said, looking towards Makarov who nodded and sat on a log, everybody else sitting and looking at him curiously.

"Natsu is the main reason for this as it concerns him greatly." Makarov began, Natsu looking immensely confused and he opened his mouth to speak before Lucy made him close it, shaking her head and Natsu immediately quieted, looking at Makarov who continued. "Now. Everbody knows of Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy being Dragon Slayers. They have the magic that is meant to kill Dragons by giving them the power of an actual Dragon. Natsu, can you please show everybody your form?" Natsu nodded and stood, punching his fists together and said "Dragon form." His golden wings coming out of his back and his eyes and become their new golden hue, his fingernails now longer and his canines were more elongated.

"Wow..." Jura said, his eyes wide. "You told us what he looked like Master Makarov but I didn't think it'd be this breathtaking..."

"I'm glad you think it's impressive Jura, because now all the members can understand the real reason for being here." Makarov replied, looking Natsu dead in the eyes. "Natsu. We have reason to believe Igneel is in this area."

Natsu's eyes went wide and he jumped up. "REALLY?! MASTER ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" he yelled, his eyes brimming with tears and he looked extremely hopeful, everyone getting choked up at his show of emotion.

"Yes Natsu, want to know who told me?" Natsu nodded quickly, trembling a little bit.

"It was Lucy. She heard a rumour and came straight to me about it." Makarov said with a smile, Natsu spinning around and facing the young mage who simply smiled.

"Lucy..." Natsu said with a smile, his tears falling finally and he hugged Lucy tightly, crying into her shoulder.

Gray smiled at the pair, the same as Erza who looked over at Mirajane who was grinning, taking a picture of them both.

"What? That was cute!" Mirajane said with a charming smile, causing the other guild members to laugh, shocking Natsu and Lucy out of their moment.

"LETS GO FIND HIM!" Natsu exclaimed, ready to rush off but Gray pulled him back by his scarf.

"Calm your jets flame brains." Gray said with a smirk.

"Natsu. We're going to sleep here for the night and in the morning we're going to go and look for him... we want you to be mentally prepared as we may have to fight him if he's truly here." Jura spoke and Natsu nodded, calming himself down and he sat cross legged on the ground, shutting his eyes as Happy lay down in his lap.

"Natsu... do you think he'll be happy to see you?" Happy asked sleepily, Natsu smiling and rubbing his head. "I'm sure he'll be happy to see me Happy... he's my dad after all."

Lucy looked over at Natsu as she lay down, mumbling "I hope he's here Natsu... you deserve to have him back..." before falling into the world of slumber.

**the next morning**

Everybody awoke to the smell of meat, the scent filling their nostrils and they all sat up, looking over at the source and their jaws dropped, seeing Natsu with three large boars at his side, completely skinned as he cooked them with his flames.

"Morning everyone! Ya hungry?" he said with a big grin, looking at Erza. "Can you just cut them up for me?" to which she nodded and began using a sword to slice the boars up. Everybody started to eat, Natsu eating less than normal, instantly concerning Gray and the others from his guild.

"Natsu... whats wrong?" Wendy asked, scooting up to the young mage.

"Just preparing myself..." Natsu replied before standing up, finished eating.

"Lets go. The quicker we do this the better." Natsu replied, smiling and everybody stood, Gray nodding and they all started walking towards the mountains, the trip taking around 30 minutes due to having to climb up a lot of steep hills. Natsu complaining most of the way as he practised flapping his wings, still too awkward with them to be able to fly just yet.

"Natsu. Try to relax, you wont be able to fight if you're not focused." Pantherlily said, watching as Natsu nodded, calming himself. "Happy. Try to show him how you use wings."

"Aye sir!" Happy said, raising his paw in the air and walking over to Natsu. "Okay Natsu, watch very closely okay?" Natsu nodded and stared at Happy intently, watching him.

"Okay Natsu! What you have to do is use your magic like they're air currents beneath your wings!" Happy explained, using his magic to bring out his wings and he started to float.

"So i just the magic beneath the wings..." Natsu muttered and he started to focus his magic to his wings, trembling as he focused and flapped his wings at the same time, rising slightly before his magic couldn't take it and he landed back on his feet. "Damn it..."

"Dont worry Natsu! You can do it eventually!" Wendy said happily, a smile on her face, causing Natsu to smile back and nod. "Thanks Wendy..."

Everybody looked around, seeing that they were in the mountains and Mirajane spoke. "I can hear something nearby... sounds like growling."

Wendy's eyes went wide and she screamed "GET DOWN!" everybody diving to the floor as a stream of fire flew over their heads, a large shape in the air flying over them.

"No way..." Lyon said, his eyes wide along with everyone else.

"He's real... Igneel... is real..." Gray muttered, looking ahead as he saw the majestic red dragon fly off, seeing it look back at them with a grin on its face, a strange glint in its eyes.

Natsu jumped to his feet and fire surrounded his fists. "Lets MOVE!" he yelled.

**fight begin**

Natsu began running across the side of one of the mountains next to him, following Igneel's path before the dragon spun in mid-air, flying straight at Natsu who yelled "FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST!", jumping off the face of the rock and dived straight at Igneel, his fists covered with immense flames, both hands aimed for Igneel's face but Natsu missed, Igneel curving up at the last second and his tail hit Natsu across the face, launching him into the side of the mountain.

"Natsu!" shouted Gajeel, his eyes narrowing and he entered his Iron Dragons scales mode, cracking his knuckles. "Hold on Salamander! Wendy lets go!" Gajeel and Wendy both ran over to Natsu, Erza changing her armour with her requip magic so she was donned into her flame empress armour.

"Gray, we need to try and distract Igneel so Natsu is able to get a good hit on him. It's out only chance." Erza said sternly, Gray nodding and punching his right hand onto his left palm, channelling his magic. "Ice make: Lance!" he shouted and as Igneel flew closer to them, he unleashed ten lances from his palms made of ice, watching as they flew close to Igneel, almost hitting him but Igneel fired a jet of fire at the ice mage, forcing him to dive behind a large boulder to shield himself.

"Dammit! Erza now!" Gray yelled, Erza nodding and she swung her blade, yelling "Flame Slash!" and a stream of fire flew towards Natsu who was stood still, his mouth wide open and he swallowed the fire completely, grinning widely.

"Thanks Erza!" he yelled then breathed in, focusing his magic. "FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" Natsu then exhaled a huge stream of fire at Igneel who opened his mouth, swallowing the fire, stunning the surrounding mages.

"No way..." Lucy gasped, her eyes wide before she narrowed them in concentration. "Master, I need you to make a large hole in the ground, I need a large source of water!" Lucy exclaimed, Makarov nodding and he used his Titan magic, growing to an immense size and he slammed his giant arm into the ground, causing a huge crater that revealed a source of water.

"It's a stream! Master please make it longer, I need a lot more water!"

Makarov nodded and continued to slam his fist into the ground, attracting the attention of Igneel who flew towards him at breakneck speed, a claw raised to strike him but Mirajane slammed into the side of Igneel while in her Satan Soul: Sitri form, launching the dragon a smal distance away.

"LUCY NOW!" she yelled, Lucy nodding and pulling one of her gate keys off her belt, putting it in the water. "Open! Gate of the waterbearer! Aquarius!", twisting the key a light flashed and Aquarius appeared in front of Lucy, looking furious.

"What did YOU call me for?" she asked with a tickmark, glaring at Lucy.

"We're fighting against a dragon! We need your help!" Lucy said sternly, looking at Aquarius with a fury in her eyes, causing the celestial being to actually flinch back with wide eyes.

"You're kidding right? Why should I-" she started before Lucy dived at her, knocking her out of the way as a jet of fire slammed into her, making her scream in pain, barely getting Aquarius out of the way.

"N-no way..." Aquarius whispered, looking at Lucy in horror. Lucy was lay on her back, not moving an inch, covered in scorch marks.

"L-Lucy?" she reached out, touching her body but Lucy didn't respond, simply lying motionless on the ground. "No... LUCY!" Aquarius screamed, everybody facing her.

"L-Lucy!" Natsu yelled, his eyes brimming with tears.

"No... it can't be..." Erza spoke, her hands shaking with Igneel hovered in the air, laughing maniacally before speaking.

"Pathetic humans. You can't do a thing against me. She was the weakest link in your group, couldn't do a thing by herself!" Igneel laughed, choosing to ignore them while he revelled in what he had done.

"You... you killed her..." Aquarius muttered, grasping her urn tightly before glaring at Igneel hatefully. "I'LL KILL YOU!" she screamed before taking in all of the water from the large stream Makarov had made, every drop going into her urn before she screamed, flinging it all at Igneel in the form of an enormous tidal wave, surprising the fire dragon.

"Hmph. Pointless." he spoke, flying up high, completely dodging the attack.

Aquarius glared, tears pouring down her face but her eyes widened when she felt the magical signatures of other spirits with her.

"Calm down Aquarius. Lucy isn't dead." Loki said, smiling a little bit at the water spirit.

"R-really?" she asked, grabbing the front of Loki's shirt.

"She's alive, but she needs medical help right away." Scorpio said, looking ahead at Igneel along with the other spirits, all of them filled with rage at the dragon.

"You hurt our contractor." Taurus spoke, pulling his huge axe of of his back.

"For that..." said Cancer, readying his scissors.

"WE'LL DESTROY YOU!" all of the spirits yelled, their magic surging at an incredible amount.

Natsu smiled. "Dont worry Lucy, you'll be alright. Wendy, can you heal her?" he asked the young girl to which she nodded.

"Y-yeah, just keep me covered!" she replied and Charle picked her up, flying her over to the celestial mage, Igneel snarling "NO!" and flying at the pair.

"NO!" everybody yelled, seeing Igneel closing in until something yellow crashed into the dragon, launching him into one of the mountains.

"Wh-what was that?" Happy asked, his eyes wide.

Natsu and Gajeel grinned widely.

"Backup."

The yellow figure slammed into the ground, landing next to Makarov who smiled widely.

"You guys are so rude." Laxus said, grinning widely. "You're meant to bring all the Dragon Slayers to a party like this."

"Laxus..." Makarov said, looking down at his grandson as he shook from a few tears.

"Dont worry old man." Laxus got into a fighting stance. "Nobody hurts my family and gets away with it." Laxus spoke with a cold tone, looking completely serious as lightning crackled around him. "Natsu! Get over here!" he yelled and Natsu nodded, both him and Gajeel making their way to the lightning mage, all three of them standing together.

"I've got an idea but you both need to enter Dragon force." Laxus explained, activating his own Dragon Force form, his body bulking up more and his eyes went white, lightning crackling at an increased rate around him.

"Alright." Gajeel said, activating his own Dragon force form which boosted his power, also increasing the durability of his Iron Dragon scales. Natsu doing the same, flames flickering around his body.

"Lets combine our dragon roars. The amount of power should hopefully stun Igneel long enough for Natsu to get a damn good hit on him." Laxus said, building his magic up, both his fellow Dragon Slayers imitating him.

"FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!"

"LIGHTNING DRAGONS ROAR!"

"IRON DRAGONS ROAR!"

The three Dragon Slayers yelled, exhaling their respective spells and the streams of fire, Iron and lightning combined, creating a torrent of burning shrapnel, mixed with the electrifying properties of lightning. The combined spells slammed into Igneel and managed to fip through some of his scales, blood spraying from the wound they caused on his side.

"Ugh..." Igneel groaned, hovering shakily as blood slowly leaked down his side.

"Erza! Throw him!" Gajeel said, Erza requipping into her Herculean armour and grabbing Natsu, throwing him incredibly hard towards Igneel who shook his head quickly, trying to get out of the daze he was in, his eyes widening as he saw Natsu inches from his face.

"Dad, forgive me!" Natsu yelled as fire surrounded his left leg. "FIRE DRAGONS CLAW!", he then swung his leg across Igneels face, the fire managing to rip through some more scales and he heard Lyon yell "Ice make: Eagles!", a bunch of ice eagles flying at the wounds that had been caused from the spells cast, freezing it so no more blood would be leaking out. "FIRE DRAGONS WING ATTACK!" Natsu yelled and slammed both of his arms down onto Igneels head, knocking the fire dragon down to the ground, unmoving.

"Dad..." Natsu dropped down to the ground and rushed over to Igneel, looking at his face.

"He's alive, thank god..." he muttered and Igneel opened his eyes.

"N-Natsu...?" he asked, his voice sounding weak and helpless while he gazed at Natsu, a small smile on his large face. "Son... i'm sorry... please run..." Igneel said, his eyes starting to lose their colour.

"D-dad! Dont die!" Natsu cried, grabbing Igneels nose, tears leaking his face.

"A dark guild used a spell on me... I'm not going to be like this unless you can break the spell... I... I need you to destroy the magic seal on me... but it can only be removed by cutting it out of my scales..." Igneel explained weakly, his eyes turning black.

"DAD!" Natsu yelled before Igneel breathed out a huge flame, launching Natsu back until he was caught by Erza.

"Natsu... we'll find that seal." she spoke softly, smiling at the young fire mage who was wiping away his tears.

"Th-thanks Erza..." Natsu muttered, standing up and breathing slower to calm himself.

"Please... lets get it over with quickly!" Natsu growled and got into a fighting stance, Jura approaching him and grinning."It's my turn."

Jura pointed his forefinger and middle finger towards Igneel, and grinned. "Iron rock fist." A large fist made of rock flying out of the ground and flying towards Igneel at an incredible pace, hitting the dragon in the chest but doing absolutely nothing, making Jura's eyes widen. "I put an immense level of magic into that attack! How is he not even moving!?"

Natsu frowned as Makarov said "It seems like only Dragon Slayers and Mirajanes Satan Soul: Sitri are able to move it. Try another attack just in case I'm wrong though." Jura nodded and pointed his hand outwards, rocks surrounding Igneel, trapping him and he joined his palms together quickly. "Supreme king rock crush!" the rocks exploded, a huge dust cloud following the execution of the spell, Jura smiling. "That got him." His happiness was short lived however as Igneel burst from the dust cloud, slashing at Jura who barely dodged.

"I'M GONNA PIN HIM! EVERYONE FIND THE SEAL!" Makarov yelled and jumped onto Igneel with his body enlarging, landing on the dragon mid-flight and started to wrestle him to the ground, forcing his body to grow more, eventually managing to make Igneel head towards the ground before his eyes went wide. "No!" Makarov attempted to jump but Igneel spin in the air, grinning widely as Makarov was stuck onto his back, his tail wrapping around Makarov's body so he couldn't move and they both slammed onto the rocks below, Makarov being impaled a small way into his side by one of the rocks.

"MASTER!" Mirajane cried out and flew down at incredible speed, Igneel flying up while laughing, leaveing a bloodied and battered Makarov on the ground, slowly turning back to his small form, the wound starting to become more serious the more it opened up but Mirajane managed to pull him off the rocks, flying him back to Wendy who had managed to heal Lucy's burns.

"Wendy..." Mirajane said weakly, her arms trembling as she held the now unconscious Makarov, laying him on the ground.

"I'll fix him. Dont worry." Wendy said, opening her mouth and inhaling much of the air around her to restore her magic before beginning to use her healing spell on Makarov. "Mirajane, this is too serious for even my Sky Dragons magic to heal him fully, he's going to need proper medical assistance." Wendy stated, sweating as she closed up the hole in Makarov's side.

"I-I know... i'll take him when we're finished here..." Mirajane replied and froze, hearing Natsu's screams of "GRAY! ERZA!"

She spun around, looking horrified as she saw the cause of Natsu's screams. Gray and Erza were both impaled by two of Igneel's huge claws, blood dripping from the holes in their stomachs. She noted that ice was lying on the ground in front of the two, realising Gray had barely managed to stop the attack from being a killing blow due to an ice shield.

"Oh god no... this can't be happening..." she trembled before her eyes darkened in anger. "Natsu. I'm going to kill him!" Mirajane then flew at Igneel, putting her hands on his hand and screamed "EVIL SPARK!", pouring lightning magic into the dragon's head but she paled as Igneel simply launched her off of him effortlessly, turning so quickly that his tail whipped her across the face, burning it with fire on the end of it and she slammed into a mountain, staying stuck in it for a few moments before starting to fall quickly, Happy catching her in mid-air and carrying her away as fast as he could.

"Hang on Mirajane!" he called out to the unconscious mage, Mirajane turning back to her normal appearance. Happy wasn't prepared to feel Igneels claw hit him, launching him across until he and Mirajane slammed into Natsu who was busy trying to wake up Laxus and Gajeel.

"Everybody... please... hold on..." he whispered, tears pouring down his face as he took in the appearances of everybody, covered in blood, beaten until they were black and blue and entirely drained of magic. Natsu tried to hold back tears as much as possible, Wendy swaying as she patched up Mirajane as much as she could before hitting her head off a rock, passing out.

"How does it feel Natsu to know that all of your friends are nothing but weaklings? Even your fellow Dragon Slayers are pathetic!" Igneel roared with laughter, fire bursting out with each bellow.

Natsu shook violently as a memory rocked his mind.

**_flashback_**

"Papa!" Natsu shouted, running through the forest while trying to find Igneel, their game of hide and seek rather difficult for Natsu since Igneel was surprisingly incredibly good at hiding despite his huge size.

Igneel grinned as he stared at Natsu from the top of some trees, watching as his son ran around with a big smile, his scarf billowing around him while laughing.

"Natsu!" Igneel shouted, watching as Natsu looked up and cheered. "I found you papa!" Igneel dropped down from the trees ad lay down as Natsu rushed over, jumping onto his large nose with a big grin.

"Yes you did Natsu, you did very well today." Igneel spoke softly, smiling at the pink haired boy.

"Papa... you're leaving soon aren't you?" Natsu asked sadly, tears brimming his eyes. Igneel just looked at his son sadly. "Yes Natsu... I dont want to leave but I need to, you need to get stronger and that can't happen unless I go..."

"I dont want you to go!" Natsu cried, hugging Igneel's nose tightly as tears fell from his emerald eyes.

"Natsu... I love you with all my heart... without you i'm nothing... it's killing me to know I must leave but remember this always..." Igneel said quietly, looking Natsu in his eyes. "You are my son. No matter what happens... i'll never stop loving you. You're the most important thing in the world to me. I promise that we'll see each other again someday... I WILL keep that promise."

Natsu could only nod as the tears kept falling before rubbing his arm with his eyes.

"Papa... i'll become strong for you... i'll make you... proud..." Natsu spoke before falling asleep, Igneel smiling soflty and whispering "You've made me proud ever since you were born..."

_**flashback end**_

"I promised you that i'd become strong..." Natsu muttered, flames surrounding his arms, glowing golden instead of their usual red and yellow. "I've trained ever since that day you left so I could make you proud... I'll show you the results of my training!" Natsu then narrowed his eyes as immense amounts of magical power burst from him, a golden aura surrounding him as the wind picked up, flowing around him like a small tornado, his flames growing in size.

"I'll detroy that seal and bring you back to normal dad! I promise!" Natsu cried, tears dripping down his face as he flapped his wings, flying off the ground for the first time and with a burst of magic at his feet he launched forwards, his right fist poised to strike.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!"


End file.
